muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiddler on the Roof
Fiddler on the Roof is a long-running Broadway musical, based on the Jewish Tevye stories of Sholem Aleichem, first debuting in 1964 and running through 1972. Many Broadway revivals have been staged since, the most recent occurring in 2015. It has been adapted into an acclaimed 1971 film. The plot focuses on the trials and tribulations of Tevye the milkman, his many daughters, and the entire village of Anatevka. References *A Klunk dances briefly to an instrumental of "Tradition" in Julie: My Favorite Things. *"If I Were a Rich Man," one of the musical's show-stopping numbers, was performed by Garth Brooks in Muppets Tonight episode 102. Brooks appeared on a roof set, as Tevye, accompanied by a chorus of chickens and Floyd Pepper as the Fiddler. *In a "Monsterpiece Theater" version of Fiddler on the Roof, a farmer and his daughters sing about "Addition," a parody of the play's opening song, "Tradition." *On Sesame Street, an installment of "Sneak Peek Previews" reviewed Fiddler on the Roof. This version stars a group of grouches, one of whom plays his violin everywhere except the roof. Oscar loves it, but Telly expresses a dislike for the music. *A Fat Blue Anything Muppet sang the parody song "If I Were the Letter B" on Sesame Street. *In the Bear in the Big Blue House special "A Berry Bear Christmas," Doc Hogg jokes about hearing a Great Dane perform Fiddler on the Woof. Several moments later, Bear describes what a tradition is, with the word drawn on the screen. He recites it with a flair reminiscent of the song of the same name from Fiddler on the Roof. *In "Elmo's World: The Beach," the Beach Channel plugs an upcoming airing of "Fiddler Crab on the Roof." * In the waiting area for the Sesame Place stage show Elmo the Musical, a spoof poster hangs for "Pigeon on the Roof," depicting Bert on the rooftops. Connections Many actors who have been involved in Muppet/Henson productions also appeared in versions of Fiddler. *Jill Abramovitz was a replacement as Grandma Tzeitel and understudying Golde and Yente in the 2015 revival. *Eva Berthold played Tzeitel in the 1968 German stage production. *Theodore Bikel played Tevye in many national tours between 1967 and 2010. *Larry Block played Mordcha in the 2009 national tour. *Albert Cohen played Motel in the 1965 Israeli stage production *Barry Dennen played Mendel in the 1971 film. *Harvey Fierstein played Tevye in the 2004 revival, replacing Alfred Molina. *Deborah Grausman was a replacement as Chava in the 2009 national tour *Leah Horowitz was a swing and a replacement for Shandel in the 2004 revival. *George Little played Hone in the 1971 film. *Stefan Ljungqvist played Tevye on stage in Sweden. *Andrea Martin played Golde in the 2004 revival. *Bette Midler made her Broadway debut as a replacement for Rivka in the original run, and later took over as Tzeitel. *Ido Mosseri played Motel in a 2008 Israeli stage production. *Zero Mostel originated the role of Tevye, reprising it for the first revival in 1977 and for tours and recordings. *Rosie O'Donnell followed Martin as Golde in the 2004 revival. *Austin Pendleton originated the role of Motel in the 1964 original Broadway run. *Joe Ponazecki originated the role of Fyedka in the 1964 original run. *Michael Rüth played Perchik in the 1968 German stage production. *Rolf Sand played the Rabbi in a 1968 Norwegian stage production. *Antoine Silverman played violin and understudied the Fiddler in the 2004 revival. *Michelan Sisti played Motel in the 1981 revival. *Florence Stanley played Yente during the original run beginning in 1965, replacing Bea Arthur. *Isaac Stern played violin solos for the Fiddler in the 1971 film. *Øystein Wiik played Motel in a Norwegian stage production. *David Wohl played Lazar Wolf in the 2004 revival. *Kelly Wood played Chava as a replacement during the original run and in the 1966 first national tour. *Louis Zorich played the Constable in the 1971 film. External links * Internet Broadway Database __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Stage References